KagerouProject: Reunion
by MioTsunagiSayaChanMikuChan
Summary: In a parallel universe/Alternate Universe. After years of Separation, The member swill meet again. What comes next?
1. Chapter 1:HibiMomo

Hi.*Awkward Smile*_This is not my first story_ BUT this is the first story I'm going to publish here~!_So yeah_. Nervous O.O

I'm an extreme fangirl of Kagerou Project couples~! HibiMomo, SetoMary, KanoKido, ShinAya.

I hope you enjoy~!

In parallel universe:  
Grown-up Mekakushi Dan members, More like Kagerou Project characters~

HibiMomo:

"Good work for today, Momo-chan!"  
"Hai! Thank you manager!"

Momo went out of the building to see it's raining.

"ahhh...where's the driver of the car! it's supposed to be here...I'm in trouble...  
good thing it's raining though, not many is around...plus it's 7pm...

...I should just walk..."

Momo wore her hoodie for her not be noticed and opened her umbrella.

"It's working...no one's noticing me..."

The wind blew with quite a force, causing the hoodie that was covering her face too be worn off and reveal her face.

"...e-eh?!"

"hey! isn't that The idol?!"  
"YEAH! KISARAGI MOMO-CHAN!"  
"Autograph!"

"ehhhh!"

Momo started to run.

"Why?! why?! suddenly many people are around!"

"Hey wait! pls sign this!"  
"Hey momo-chan!"  
"nyaaa!"

"Someone...help me..."

She stopped somewhere, catching her breath and panting. She tried to hide.

"W-what was that...again..."  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind  
"eh?!"

"Shhh...it's me, Hibiya"

'h-hibiya?'  
"It's been awhile"

"H-Hibiya! What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask you the same thing, What are you doing, baka onna"

"S-stop calling me that!"  
"Running again?"  
"What's new..."

Hibiya stared at Momo's sad face. He held her right hand.

"Eh?"  
"Let's go"  
"Where?"  
"Where else? My car"

"Your car?!"  
"I have been working hard since the last time i saw you, Surprised i have a car now?"

"Well, i have a car too, But the driver didn't came..."  
"Too bad, you have such bad luck..."  
"S-Shut up"

They reached Hibiya's car.  
"Y-you're not planning anything, right?"  
"What?! I'm trying to help you here!"

Momo stared at the surroundings.  
It's quiet.  
No one's there where Hibiya's car is parked.

"Get in"  
"I-I know"

While inside the car, Momo thought.  
'He specifically chose the place where no one is...is he that worried for me...no...that's not it...'

Momo blushed.  
They went inside the car.

"What are you thinking?"  
"N-nothing...still...im surprised you really have a car now..."

"It's my reward for myself"

Hibiya started driving.

"What's your work?"  
"I'm one of the owners of the biggest company of Cars"  
"R-really? So that explains you now drive...a driver's license...i can't imagine you driving back then...You were such a snob kid...hahaha"

"I-im not a snob kid back then..."  
"Hahha...just kidding"

"yeah right..."  
"And I still can't accept you're much taller than me now!

Momo closed her eyes as she smiled.  
"Say, Do you have any news for the others?"

"No, I'm too busy. Cars this days are so much in demand.  
"I heard Mary is now a teacher,"

"..."  
"Quite cute, huh? hehehe"

"Hey, Hibiya, Danchou says we will meet up later, Who would have ever thought I could meet you now. How about we go together?! it's been years you know!"

Hibiya stopped the car.

"Hibiya?"

Hibiya suddenly leaned to Momo.

And kissed her.

"E-Eh..."  
Momo could only stare Hibiya's face as Hibiya is kisisng her.

She pushed Hibiya.  
"H-hey! w-what was that for?!"

Hibiya then said,  
"Do you remember what you said to me before we separated ways?"

"Y-yeah and what about it..."

"I confessed to you, right? I said i would go out with you. But you shoved me back then and said that words...You said i have to face my fears first and be the better person, then you'll go out with me."

"Yeah...i said that you need to passed me in everything, like be much better than me...but i never thought you'd be this successful...owner of a car company...and here i am still an idol...you are much more than i am...silly me..."

"...But here i am, see?"

Hibiya held Momo's chin.

"...But what could you possibly like about me...I'm just an idol..."

"You are much worth than that...you became an inspiration for me, y'know. baka onna"

"Stop calling me that..."  
"I fulfilled my about you fulfill the end of the bargain...marry me?"

"Kisaragi Momo, Marry me?"

"...Idiot!"

Momo smacked Hibiya.

"H-hey! what was that for?! I'm trying to be serious!"

"...You never learn huh? Marry you? That fast? hahaha...How about we go out first!"

Hibiya was shocked.  
"E-eh! w-what did i just said?! I-it;s so embarrassing!"

"No, it's not. It was what you wanted to say...".

Hibiya smiled.

Momo was shocked

'He smiled...'

Momo smiled too.  
'He's such a grown-up now'

"So, what's your answer?"

"Of course, It's a yes"

Hibiya smiled as he looked at Momo, who was smiling like never before.

"Let's go meet up the others. Do you know where to meet?"

"Of course! Let's meet them again!"

-  
To be cont.  
_Next pair_: SetoMary

Forgive my imagination~!

/headshot


	2. Chapter 2: SetoMary

In parallel universe:  
Grown-up Mekakushi Dan members, More like Kagerou Project characters~

-

SetoMary:

"Bye bye mary-sensei!"

"bye bye!"  
Mary waved at the child who is with his mother.

Mary sighed.

"Being a teacher sure is hard, haha."

"Eh?!

"I came by to say hi again. Hi mary"

"S-seto-kun! You don't have to do that every other day!"  
"My work is done early done, If possible, i want to visit you everyday"

"E-Eh?!"

Seto smiled

"D-do you want some tea?"  
"Yeah sure"

"H-how's your work?"  
"I'm managing fine... I saved another life of a cat, haha"

"Veterinarian work sure is nice...saving a life and such..."

Mary looked sad as she was preparing tea.

Seto stared at Mary.

"Mary, How about your work?"

"Ah...I'm managing...kids sure are so cute...and i face their parents during meetings and end session of the day..."

"That's great!"

Seto smiled  
"I could manage...I'm not afraid of many people now..."

"Mary..."

"Tea is prepared! Have some Seto-kun!"

Mary approached Seto and gave him a cup.

"Ne, could you tell me about the cat?"

"...Are you okay, Mary?"

"I-I'm amazed...really...You are saving animal life everyday..."

"Hey mary..."

"Ahhh! Why would i be so surprised! Seto-kun saved my life back then by coming to my house...and...let me meet up many wonderful people..."

"Mary...!"

"And ...i am...here...trying to just help myself..."

BAM! Seto tapped the desk and approached Mary to kiss her.

"hmmm..."  
Mary is shocked.

Seto then leaned on her shoulder as he hugs her.

"Mary's hurting herself...Don't you know...You are doing such a better job than me...You are teaching kids who are in line of a next generation...who know where your good influence would get them...and i'm just saving animal life...and here you are improving yourself and at the same time is helping to create future generation a lot better..."

"S-seto-kun..."

"You are special...wonderful and a really unique and beautiful person...Mary..."

Mary's tears began to come out.  
Mary hugged Seto back.

"D-don't cry..."

"Mary is crying tears of happiness...thanks to seto-kun..."

"I'm glad..."

Seto closed his eyes and smiled

Mary hugged Seto tightly

"E-eh, Mary, too tight. haha"

"E-EH! Sorry! i got carried away!"

"Hahaha..."

"Oh yes! Speaking of cats! have you received the email kano-san sent, Seto-kun? "

"Yes! I'm planning to go there..."

"Eh?"

"...with you..."

Mary blushed and smiled.

"Hai...!"

-  
Nxt prt: KanoKido

#forgive meh imagination again  
i know i defiled some info xD


	3. Chapter 3:KanoKido

In parallel universe:  
Grown-up Mekakushi Dan members, More like Kagerou Project characters~

-

KanoKido:

"Kido-san! Upcoming orders!"

"Yes!"

"Er, Kido-san, A customer said he needs to talk to you...he's been compalining about the taste..."

"W-what?"  
"He insists..."

"Ok, Hey, Take over here, I'll confront the costumer"

Kido went outside the kitchen.

"Where are they seated?"

"Ahhh, this food taste bad..."

A familiar voice struck kido frozen.

"K-kano?!"

"Yo, Chef-san!".  
Kano smiled with his eyes closed

He waved at Kido.  
"Hey!".

"What are you doing here!"

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your costumer~!?"

"S-Shut up..."

"hmmm...I knew you'd become a chef...pffff"  
"The food..."

"Oh, It taste bad~!"  
"W-what might be the problem, Sir?"

"Hmmm...It's delicious but not made with love~!"  
"Kano, be serious."  
"It would be better if the chef will sit by me as i eat"

"K-kano..."  
"Just kiddin"

Kano's phone rang.

"Ah, yeah, I'm coming over here to get you food. Ahhh...don't complain...~!"

Kido stared at Kano  
Kido thought to herself:  
'So...Kano has a girlfriend...and they're talkin-'

"Hey, how about you take a day-off now~!?"  
"What!?"

Kano stood up and grabbed Kido's hand.

"Hey, Sir, I'll borrow your amazing chef for a while!~Let my chef take over! I'll pay later~!"

"Sure thing!", The Store owner waved at them

Kano held kido's hand as they went out of the restaurant.

Kano stood near a car.  
"Ladies first~!"

"H-hey! I-I'm workin-"

Kano gently pushed her to get inside the car.

"I called my chef and he's taking over your job for a while~!"

Kano went in too.

"To 'THAT' place~!", Kano said to the driver.

"W-what?! That's not even allowed! How did you get them to agree with you!"

"I'm an architect, Don't ask why i took that path~! they know me~!"  
"A-Architect?!"

"Yeah~!"

"I design buildings~!"

"W-Why did you drag me here anyway!?"

"To tease you~!"

"Haha, Very funny. why really"

"To show you something~!"

"I-it's late at night you know..."

"Hey~! that way it's more more romantic~!"

"S-shut up..."

"So, how's work~!?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"I'm just curious~!"

"F-fine"

"So~!?"

"I'm working as a chef in that restaurant...but I'm not the actual owner..."

"And~?"

"It's fun...but something's lacking..."

"Me~!?"

"S-shut up..."

"Then what~!?"

"I would want to work in my own restaurant..."

"..."

"W-what?!"

"Nothing"

Kano smirked

'that smirk...is very irritating...

...and i missed it...'

They stopped at a certain place.

"Come on~!"

"w-where are we going?!"

Kano grabbed Kido outside.  
They went to a dark place.

"w-where are we going?!"

"You'll find out soon~!"  
Kano held her hand.  
Kido stared at their hands holding.

She blushed a little., but she pushed Kano.

"D-dont hold me! I don't neeed your hands!"

Just as they were wondering,  
They arrived at a dark place.

"W-what's with this dark place?! Kano!"

Kano suddenly went missing. His hand is no longer holding Kido's hand.

"kano! You lil shit! Kano!"

Kido is getting scared.  
She's scared

"K-kano...?"

She heard footsteps and the lonely chirps of some birds. the wind blew.  
Then , there were no sounds.

"Kano! I-I'm scared! Come out! I need you!"

She started crying.

"Kano...kano...kano..."

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind.

A gentle hug.

"I've been waiting for you to say those words..."

"eh..."

"I miss you so much..."

"l-let go..."

"i've been wanting to see you every since the moment we separated ways..."

"i said...l-let go..."

"no...this time i won't..."

"..."

"i love you..."

"s-shut up!"

Kido pushed Kano aside and then...

Kano smiled and clapped his hands.

To kido's surprised...

The one dark place is covered with colorful lights.

The black surroundings was filled with shining light, blue, violet, pink, red and many more.

Kido was surprised.

She stared at Kano who is smiling.

"K-kano...you did all this...but i thought you have a girlfriend...?"

"huh~!? what girlfriend~!?"

"the call from your phone earlier..."

"Ah, she's my fellow architect. She's just asking me to buy her food from your resto~!"

"..."

"OHMYDIRTY...are you jealous, kido~!? pfff"

"N-no! Idiot...anyway what is all of this for?!"

"Didn't i say, I love you~!?"

Fireworks started to fill the sky.

"eh..."

Kido looked so amazed.

"Kido...will you go out with me...~!"

Kido stared at Kano and said,  
"W-what are you saying..."

"You want a restaurant of your own...right~! How about, You choose me as an architect of your dream resto, as well as, the architect of your life, but of course, we will share life as one~!"

Kano smiled.

Kido is about to cry.

"This place...is where we'll build your dream...beautiful, right...~!?"

Kido then started crying.

Kano went and hugged her.

He closed his eyes  
Kido cried on his shoulder.

Kano hugged her tightly

Then kano pulled away a little and held her chin,  
Prepared for a kiss.

Kido is surprised as he does so.  
But...  
She didn't move an inch.

They kissed.

"I love you...hehehe~!"  
Kido said with a crying but happy face...

"Thank you...I love you too...idiot!"

"Hahaha..."

"Now, let's go see the others~!"

"yeah..."

-  
hohoho  
done  
should i do a shinaya...

im still in the mood tooo~! (:


	4. Chapter 4: ShinAya

In parallel universe:  
Grown-up Mekakushi Dan members, More like Kagerou Project characters~

ShinAya:

"Shintaro-san., More works are piling up!". A man said to shintaro.

"Yeah yeah I know!". Shintaro said with an irritated voice.

"Geez., This work is so tiring…". Shintaro sighed as he continued to type.

His phone rang.

"Ah….". Shintaro sighed as he ignore the ring.

The phone kept on ringing.

"Ahhh!". Shintaro became irritated.

"Answer it now!". His officemates are saying to him.

"Ehhh who could be calling you, Kisaragi?". Another one said.

"Could it be …His girflfriend?". Another one said.

"Shut up!". Shintaro scolded at them as he picked up his phone and answered it.

'What is it?".

"Ah! SHintaro-kun!". A girl said on the other line.

"Ayano…ah it's you…". Shintaro sighed., but he calmed down a bit.

"Ayano? His girlfriend? Ohmy…". Another one of his officemates said.

Shintaro shouted at them., "Urusai!".

"Ah! I see! Shintaro-kun is busy! I'll hang up now!". Ayano rushed to put down the phone, Misunderstanding the situation.

"A-Ah no! Ayano! Not you…". Shintaro said.

"Ah..i see…heheh…silly me…". The girl's voice giggled.

Making Shintaro blush.

"…Shintaro-kun?". Ayano asked from the other line.

"Ayano…are you free today?". Shintaro asked her.

"ehhh?". Ayano asked him from the other line.

"…Just answer if yes or no! Idiot!". SHintaro say to the girl, He's already blushing.

"I am….why ?". Ayano said., as if expecting something.

Shintaro took a deep breath.

"….I would like to take you out for dinner…". Shintaro sighed as he said it

"Ehhh….?! S-Shintaro-kun! Do you have a fever or something?! Oh no! we better let you be checked!". Ayano said to him., Her voice sounds worried.

"B-Baka! D-don't be ridiculous!". Shintaro said blushing as he shouted at the girl who's on the phone.

His officemates are now looking at him.

"A-Ayano…I'm asking you because I want to…". Shintaro calmed down.

"…". Ayano didn't reply.

"H-hey!". Shintaro said to the girl.

'She probably doesn't want to….'. Shintaro thought to himself.

"What time?". The girl said., with a calmed voice.

"7 pm… Near the Otokomori Garden…". Shintaro said., he's completely confused whether the girl will come.

"Ok!". The girl said., form her voice., she sounded happy.

"D-don't you be late!". Shintaro scolded the girl on the phone.

"Hai…I'll be waiting!". The girl said.

Shintaro hanged up.

"Oi! Shintaro! More work!". A man said to him.

" Don't call me that! I'm coming.". Shintaro replied to the man who's his officemate.

"Damn…I'm late! It's now 9pm! Is she still there?! Damn this boss of mine…". Shintaro said to himself as he ran towards his car.

He entered his car.

And quickly prepared to drive.

But he thought that maybe Ayano won't be there anymore.

"I'll just go home…I'm tired". Shintaro sighed.

He remembered Ayano's voice saying., "Hai…I'll be waiting!"

"AHHHhhhHHH! I guess it won't hurt to try to pass by it…". Shintaro then drove to the place.

As he drove by the place., He looked around and saw no one.

"As I thought…she would have been-What!".Shintaro's eyes widened as he saw Ayano standing there

Just waiting for him.

H equickly parked his car and grabbed his coat and ran towards her.

"…..". Shintaro's panting from running.

Then Ayano lifted up her head and saw Shintaro.

"Hi…". Ayano greeted him with a smile.

"…haaa…".Shintaro stared at Ayano who's smiling so gently at her.

"S-shintaro-kun?". Ayano looked at him.

"I-idiot!". Shintaro scolded at her., From his voice., He's so worried.

"eh?". Ayano could only stare at him.

"D-don't you realize it's 9pm! Not the time for you to be still standing here! Many could have happened to you!". Shintaro scolded at Ayano.

Ayano looked shocked at first.

Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I waited because SHintaro-kun said He'll be here…And didn't I said…I'll be waiting ?".

Suddenly., Shintaro hugged Ayano.

"i-idiot!". Shintaro hugged Ayano tightly.

"S-Shintaro-kun…". Ayano is shocked.

"Sorry….for making you wait…". Shintaro said to her as he hugs her tightly.

"It's ok…". Ayano smiled.

"Baka…stop smiling…I know you're tired…". Shintaro then let go of her.

"Let's go to some warm place., okay?". Shintaro said to ayano as he removed his coat and made ayano wear it.

"but…this is SHintaro-kun's…you will catch a cold…". Ayano uttered

"It's nothing! Come on…let's go!". Shintaro said as she entered the only open restaurant.

He held Ayano's right hand as they walk.

Ayano blushed.

They reached the restaurant

"Hot cocoa?". Shintaro asked Ayano as they leaned on the cashier.

"yes". Ayano smiled

"What the...the service here is so slow…Want to try the other floors?". Shintaro said to ayano.

Ayano stared at Shintaro.

"we could wait…".

But Shintaro grabbed her hand and they approached the elevator.

"Let's visit others". SHintaro said with a worried face.

Ayano quietly followed him.

They entered the elevator.

The elevator door closed

"Why is it so cold today…ahhh". Shintaro said with a sighed.

"Your coat…". Ayano was about to remove the coat and hand it to SHintaro but Shintaro scolded her

"K-keep it!".

Ayano stared at SHintaro with a worried face.

"By the way-". SHintaro was about to say something when the elevator stopped. The light went down

"Ah!". Ayano Is shocked

"Ayano!". SHintaro caught Ayano.

"So dark…". Ayano said.

"Damn it…my lucky day is it?". SHintaro lets go of Ayano and looked for his phone.

"Damn it….i left it on my car…". Shintaro sighed.

"Mine is out of battery…". Ayano said with a worried voice.

"I guess…we're stucked here…until help comes. Damn it.". Shintaro said.

"S-Shintaro-kun…". Ayano clung to Shintaro

"W-what?!". SHintaro said to her

"I-it's so dark…right?". Ayano utters to Shintaro.

Suddenly ., the elevator started to make sounds.

"w-what's that…". Ayano tightens her grip to SHintaro

"H-hey!". SHintaro notices that Ayano is acting weird

"Oi come on…eh?". Shintaro noticed that Ayano has a fever.

"Hey! You have a fever!". Shintaro said to Ayano., who isn't replying.

"…I'm ok". Ayano said to him.

"No! You're not! Baka! It's because you stayed for too long there!". Shintaro hugged Ayano.

Ayano isn't replying anymore

"damn it!". Shintaro is becoming worried.

"…SHintaro-kun". Ayano uttered

"…what?". Shintaro asks with a worried voice.

"…I can't see a thing…so dark…could you come closer? Your face…?". Ayano says to him

"What for?!". Shintaro asks her

"…please…hehehe….". Ayano tried to smile at that situation.

"F-fine…". Shintaro said to her.

Shintaro leaned closer to Ayano.

Ayano's hand went and felt Shintaro's face.

"H-hey!-". SHintaro was about to say something.

When Ayano suddenly said with a weak voice., "Shintaro-kun's face is so smooth…hehehe….".

Shintaro could feel Ayano's breathing.

"Hey….". Shintaro is becoming more worried.

They sat down.

They waited for an hour., Until the lights went on.

"Oi! W-we're ok!" Shintaro said to Ayano as he looked at her.

Only to find out she's sleeping.

"Hey…wake up…". Shintaro stared at Ayano.

She's sleeping so peacefully.

He extended his arms to touch Ayano's forehead to check if she still has a fever.

"You're ok now…I guess you're only resting…".Shintaro is relieved.

Still…

Ayano's sleeping face is so cute.

Shintaro blushed.

Just then…

Unconsciously., He gently kissed Ayano.

Ayano woke up.

SHintaro quickly face another way.

"Eh…Shintaro-kun?". Ayano., still sleepy, stared at Shintaro.

"N-nothing! Anyways! Get up!". Shintaro blushed as the elevator door opened.

Shintaro helped Ayano to stand up.

"Is something wrong…Shintaro-kun?". Ayano leaned closer to SHintaro's face as they walked out fo the elevator.

"N-nothing I say! Anyway! Nevermind the dinner! You got it too, right?". Shintaro asked Ayano.

"Yes…the invitation! ". Ayano smiled

"L-let's go and meet them…". Shintaro said., looking away.

Ayano stared at him with confused eyes.

They entered Shintaro's car.

"Being a computer engineer really is great!". Ayano smiled

"Not really…". SHintaro said as he closes the door of the car.

"I'm currently practicing to be a teacher to traumatized children…:. Ayano said with a calm voice.

"Baka…don't make light of your job…it's much worth than mine.". Shintaro said to her.

"hehehe…Shintaro-kun…". Ayano smiled at him.

Shintaro smiled back.

"E-eh?!". Ayano blushed., seeing Shintaro smile.

Then she smiled and touched her lips.

"W-why are you touching your lips?!". SHintaor blushed

"ehhh…nothing particularly…".Ayano smiled

"c-could you be awake from back then?". Shintaro kept on blushing

"eh?". Ayano said with a cute voice.

"N-nothing! We'll meet them now! ". Shintaro then started to drive.

Ayano smiled.


End file.
